


Labyrinth

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Oh, this is different...& she begins to think that she'll make her decision for once."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

She wonders

"How could it have come to this?"

Too many years of her life

**W_A_S_T_E_D**

And all because she followed someone else's decision

Marry Lucius

Have Draco

Raise both of those conceited children

Yup, what a

_w~o~n~d~e~r~f~u~l_ life

* * *

At first,

she thought that she'd want a son

who knew his worth

Draco's not that son

He's…

another _Lucius_

When it all comes down,

he'll save his own skin first

Not like his mother,

who will save her blood

**No matter what**

* * *

Aww, look at all those people

Five years after the war

Five years after she lost her husband to

_Azkaban_

Five years after her son became a

**G.H.O.S.T**

of himself

A hand touches hers

"Mrs. Malfoy, I…"

He's sheepish and unsure and oh, he's that round boy who Draco used to tease

He's not so round anymore

He's thin and waif-like

He can't seem to finish his thought, but he looks at her with something akin to…

Pity?

No, it's

**e-m-p-a-t-h-y**

&& it's nice because after all these years,

someone doesn't see her as an evil, Dark witch

* * *

She never had a choice

She'd always followed someone else's decision

She…

She'd never admitted it before, but she was

a **v.i.c.t.i.m**

And he understands that

He came to understand that he couldn't, shouldn't judge so much

& he's the one who now judges the least

* * *

It happens

She cares for him, takes care of him a little

As though he's her

_s-o-n_

Then it continues

His empathy grows, no, _morphs_

She cares for him more, doesn't have to take care of him as much

As though he's her

**s.i.g.n.i.f.i.c.a.n.t**

**o-t-h-e-r**

Oh, this is different

_He_ takes care of _her_

That's never happened before

It's

N*i*c*e.

Really.

Pleasant, too.

&& she begins to think that she'll make her own decision

for once

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, Narcville. This pairing really has me interested and I wonder how this could've come out so…deliciously awesome. Forbidden lust/love is the best, right? XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Honestly, 7 yrs later, I just smell potential, rereading this. XD


End file.
